magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gatherer Quilin
As the nights lengthen, the harvest begins, and one of the symbols of the harvest in any city in the world is the appearance of the Gatherer Quilin. No one can quite recall when they first appeared, but they are a predictable sight in autumn. Without fail, a group of Quilins will arrive just before the harvest begins, working their magic on the crops. Beneath their hooves, all varieties of berry will grow to incredibly large proportions, and apple and orange trees will bear so much fruit the tree will be weighed down. Seeing these creatures always brings celebration, because people will know the harvest will be a good one. Once the harvest begins, the Qulins will help carry the crops, and the food they carry in their horns will magically multiply. They love the presence of people, and it is thought they help crops grow to ensure people will stay in a particular place in large numbers. However, they will also grow food and help harvest for other species when humans aren’t present, and there are tales of a variety of Quilin who help flowers grow to help harvest pollen for large hives of bees. Egg This egg has a small sprout which on closer inspection appears to be a horn. Hatchling Gatherer Quilin hatchlings are intensely curious. They will closely follow their magi around the Keep, and their inquisitiveness seems to be focused around food. They enjoy observing what people eat, and in the wild, hatchling quilins will observe what other species eat. It is thought they are learning what foods are best to grow and provide for other species when they become adults. However, they very much enjoy sharing food, and will not turn down tasty morsels provided. Aside from their curiosity and a desire to be near others, they are otherwise self-sufficient, and don’t require much nurturing by either their parents or their magi. Many magi say that they feel the Quilin are studying them as much as they study Quilin. Adult Gatherer Quilins are a shiny green in color, and their coloring brings to mind fresh vegetables and fruits as well as the lustrous colors of nature. Their magic helps all varieties of fruits and berries grow. With just a touch of a hoof, a fruit tree will grow to enormous height, and a touch of their horn makes the food multiply. Their powers seem to waxe and wane in strength with the seasons, and will be at its peak during the autumn equinox. They bond easily with other creatures, and are happiest when they are near a large group of other creatures, human or not. A common tale at the Keep is that a group of these Quliin, along with the Harvest Quilin, arrived bearing enormous vegetables and fruits on their horns when the Keep was first founded, ushering in a tradition of an enormous equinox feast. The tale of the Quilin bearing food on their horns also began the symbol of the harvest, the horn of plenty. Additional Information *No. 938 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 3 *Released: November 1st, 2018 *Sprites: Xenomorph/Lazuli *Description: Raneth Category:2018 Creatures Category:Donation